Alastor
Alastor is a Cenobite who, thanks to Leviathan, is forever attached to his lover via golden chain. He is known for his acts of treason against Hell and attacks on both Nightbreed and fellow cenobites such as Pinhead. History Alastor was once a human living in medieval Italy. He was in love with Chalkis. Although she was in love with him too, she rejected his advances. Spying on her, he discovered that Chalkis was regularly molested by her father and brother. Having discovered her secret, he devised a plan with her to take revenge on her family. He killed her brother and she fed him to her father, who choked when he discovered he had been eating his son. At some point, he would wind up in Hell in The Labyrinth, and deemed an excellent candidate by Leviathan, he was transformed into a Cenobite. 1991 Alastor organized a gash to help deal with the current Nightbreed issues as cenobites view the Nightbreed as chaos to their law and order. Alastor's Gash consisted of Charun, Chalkis, Gehenna, Aeshma Deva and Yama Vidatu. Together they fought visiously against the Nightbreed, even going as far as to disobey Leviathan's orders, therefore disobeying Hell itself. Leviathan ordered Chatterer and Pinhead to take down Alastor and his gash. The two cenobites confronted the Gash and Alastor and Chalkis were the only ones to stay to fight as the others all fled for their lives. The two rogues were defeated and executed when Leviathan set his only Nightbreed, Peloquin, on the two after transforming them back into their human forms. Long after the anarchist cenobites were executed and the Vasa Iniquitatis had won the battle for order, Pinhead was brought into Hell's court by Praetur Abator, Hell's judge. There Griot read off many pieces of history that Pinhead was fully involved in, one of which was dealing with Alastor and Chalkis' Jihad Description Alastor is a rather fat cenobite who has a golden arrow lodged in his skull and golden chains that wrap around his skull, some of which are hooked and stretch open his mouth. Alastor is also connected to his lover, Chalkis, via golden chain attached to his waist. Alastor has a black ponytail and wears a leather bound outfit like most other cenobites, though Alastor's doesn't have a top. Alastor seems to be a fan of gold earrings as well. His weapon of choice is a large battle axe. Trivia *It is possible that what motivated Alastor's treason against Hell was Doomsdayer's speech of doubt towards Leviathan's protection methods directed at the ceobites. *It was Alastor who revealed Chatterer's real name in ... So Below as Mictlantecutli. *Alastor, in Christian demonology, came to be considered a kind of possessing entity. He was likened to Nemesis. The name Alastor was also used as a generic term for a class of evil spirits. *Alastor in Ancient Greek means "avenger". Appearances *''Hellraiser Nightbreed: Jihad -...As Above'' #1 *''Hellraiser Nightbreed: Jihad -...So Below'' #2 Gallery Jihad.jpg Alastor's Gash.jpg Alastor and Chalkis.jpg Alastor confronting Pinhead.jpg Navigation Category:Cenobite Category:Rogue Cenobites Category:Deceased